Corazón Oscuro
by cubitosmargi
Summary: Te amo. Le dijo Gold a Belle mientras esta, decidida termino cerrando la puerta e ignorándolo. Ya ella no encontraba sentido a seguir luchando por algo que no valía la pena, y por mucho que doliera, era hora de comenzar de nuevo. Mientras tanto él, con lágrimas en los ojos la vio partir. Ya era tarde. Había perdido a su dulce Belle. Esta historia es un AU.
1. Destrucción

_**[Belle French]**_

El anuncio de su vuelo París la toma por sorpresa. Estaba tan sumergida en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, tratando de no dejar salir las lágrimas y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no huir de ese aeropuerto. Una nueva vida que lo esperaba, una que otra vez aventuras, risas, diversión, y ¿Por qué no? Un nuevo amor.

Subió al avión y ubicó su asiento al lado de la ventana. Quería ver cómo iba dejando toda su vida atrás. Mientras el avión se dirigía a su nuevo destino, leía "Her Handsome Hero", libro que, en algunas ocasiones, cerraba para detallar las nubes tan blancas que parecían un algodón fusionándose ligeramente con el celeste del cielo y el azul de sus ojos, en otras, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran a flote. Sabía que solo se engañaba diciendo que lo había dejado de amar, y por eso, con cada recuerdo, su dolor aumentaba más.

— Es usted una chica muy hermosa.

Belle giró su mirada y por primera vez se fijó en el chico tenía a su lado. Cabello negro, tez blanca. Ojos negros y hermosa sonrisa. Tenía un cuerpo algo musculoso y una seguridad y confianza tan grande que incluso podría intimidar a los demás.

\- Gracias. - Respondió tímida - Llevó su cabello a su oreja y volvió a sumergirse en su historia. Ese chico no le llamaba la atención. Con solo mirarlo, verso su prepotencia y falta de humildad. Ni siquiera su sonrisa, marcada con hoyuelos le gustó. Se notaba falsa e interesada. Nada que ver con ella.

\- Bon après-mide estimados pasajeros. Les habla el capitán Neal Cassidy. En breves momentos tomaremos tierra en El Aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gaulle. - Escuchó decir al piloto mientras que ella observó la ciudad en la que comenzó nuevamente. Suspiro ante la hermosa vista que se mostraba desde su ventana. Vio la torre torre Eiffel mostrándose despampanante y gloriosa, acompañada de preciosas áreas verdes que le daban vida al paisaje. Y fue allí cuando lo supo, esta era la ciudad donde ella sería feliz.

 _ **[Adam Gold]**_

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de par en par para darle la bienvenida. De regreso a la rutina después de una semana de ausencia. Una semana llena de dolor, rabia y muchas ganas de irse definitivamente del mundo. De no ser por su hermana Rose, él estudió desde hace mucho tiempo tres metros bajo tierra.

Lo intentó con éxito en el día que se encontró con la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y que lo abandonó a los días de nacido. Odio la forma repugnante en que miraba y más aún el desprecio con el que salía cada palabra de su boca al referirse a él. Fue tan dura y tan sincera que, si le hubiera dado una daga en ese momento, ella se la habría clavado en su corazón. Mientras que reconoces que las cosas fueron las palabras que lo hicieron lo que es hoy. Un hombre de negocios, rico, temido y conocido por su falta de sentimientos. Todos lo consideraron un monstruo y muy pocos se vieron en su coraza, y Rose por supuesto, era una ellas.

Adam también recordó cada instante del día que la conoció en la clínica. Apenas abrió sus ojos ella lo bombardeó con preguntas algo inoportunas que solo le hicieron reír. Ella, una chica de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio. Ojos azules que muestran una inmensa tristeza en su alma y una piel blanca que ocultaba muy mal sus moretones. Él podía notar como su voz mostraba dolor, y como, cada cortada en su brazo, la visualización de las ganas de no querer vivir.

Solo horas bastaron para intercambiar la historia de sus vidas y solo 5 días fueron suficientes para saber que no queríamos estar cerca de su vida. Así que la práctica la adoptó como su hermana. Su pequeña, así solía llamarla siempre. Su apoyo incondicional, su alma, su todo. Ella y la mujer que amaba. Mujer que había perdido por idiota. Por creer que ella siempre le toleraría sus mentiras.

\- Sr. Gold.

Una joven lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Y dijo que los gritos y los regaños hacia su personal de trabajo, los elementos que muestran el esfuerzo por la parte de sus trabajadores que él no valoraba. Y ahora peor, sobre todo ahora que estaba herido y no tenía que tener alma Ahora, aquellos empleados que nunca tuvieron miedo, aprenderían a temer y él lo disfrutarían. Su apodo de "jefe malvado" en los pasillos de la empresa volvió a estar, estaba completamente seguro de eso. No hay piedad con nadie con nada. Nuevamente volvió a hacer el hombre que era antes de que Belle French entrara en su vida.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primera historia Rumbelle. Por acá solo dejo una introducción a cómo será la vida de estos personajes. Espero que les guste.

También se puede buscar por wattpad, en esa plataforma está más adelantada.

Gracias por leer y larga vida al Rumbelle


	2. Comienzo

**[Belle]**

El clima en París era realmente hermoso en ese momento. El día había iniciado con una ligera lluvia que le daba a la ciudad, desde su percepción, un toque más atractivo.

La chica recorrió despacio la calle admirando cada detalle de todos los locales con los que se cruzaba, observando los colores, las sonrisas de los transeúntes, el andar de los autos y escuchando el golpeteo de las dulces gotas cayendo sobre el suelo. Cada hermoso paisaje que se encontraba la hacía enamorarse aún más de esa ciudad, llevándola a soñar con todas las aventuras que podrían suceder en su nueva vida. Así era ella, una chica soñadora que le encantaría vivir cada increíble historia leída en los libros.

Después de varias horas paseando por los rincones de París, se sentó a descansar en Au Bougnat. Una pequeña y acogedora cafetería ubicada cerca de la catedral, decorada al estilo colonial con mesas sencillas que le daban un toque elegante, grandes estantes de madera y paredes de ladrillo. Buscó un lugar cerca de uno de los ventanales para no perderse ningún minuto de esa ciudad que se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo hogar.

— Bonjour mademoiselle. - Le dijo el mesonero mientras ofrecía el menú.

— Bonjour - respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el objeto ofrecido.

— Puedo recomendarle el especial de la casa. - Le dijo - un café creme spécial. Un espresso color rosa, con crema chantilly, chocolate espolvoreado y vainilla.

— Todo lo que incluya chocolate es delicioso. — Sonrió —Tráigame uno por favor.

La castaña espero hasta que el camarero se fuera para regresar su vista a la ventana y observar la calle que se dibujaba detrás de ella. Chicos en bicicleta, familias caminando, personas corriendo para llegar a su trabajo. Algunos, solo disfrutaban del aire puro, la brisa fresca y el suave frío, otros andaban a paso lento sumergidos solamente en sus propios pensamientos.

Belle mantuvo los ojos fijos en el cristal hasta que el mesonero le hizo volver a la realidad trayéndole su café. — Gracias, — respondió, volviendo su mirada a un pequeño local con paredes verdes y hermosas repisas que, segundos antes, había capturado su atención. Bebió su café, canceló la cuenta y salió en dirección al sitio para encontrarse un antiguo rincón literario escondido detrás de esas paredes. Entró a la librería estilo biblioteca sin pensarlo y quedó enamorada del lugar de manera instantánea, pues parecía un auténtico castillo cubierto de inmensos anaqueles repletos de libros que comenzó a revisar uno por uno, dejándose guiar sólo por su instinto. Se sentía en el país de las maravillas al descubrir clásicos literarios, novelas románticas, poemas y libros de moda, cine, fotografía. Todo lo que amaba en un solo lugar.

Su mirada recorrió todos y cada uno de los espacios. Por fuera parecía un lugar pequeño, pero desde adentro era extremadamente espacioso. Tenía salas de libros especializados, una sección infantil e incluso un aérea de juegos. También pudo divisar a lo lejos unas escaleras de madera que le daban un toque especial. Era una mezcla de la época de ayer y la de ahora. Antigüedad y modernismo fusionados en un mismo sitio. Estaba encantada y maravillada. No podía explicar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quería conocer cada esquina, cada ángulo, leer cada libro que allí se encontrará. Era tanta su emoción que, si alguien le preguntaba que estaba sintiendo o pensando no sabría que responder.

Extasiada, tomo uno de los tantos ejemplares que había sin mirar su portada siquiera para luego caminar por el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subió al segundo piso y se encontró con pequeños sofás, mesas, sillas para niños y puffs de colores que decoraban el espacio haciéndolo más divertido. Era una especie de pequeña terraza cerrada que invitaba a cualquiera a pasar horas leyendo. Ella fácilmente podría hacerlo sumergiéndose en una historia y olvidándose del mundo.

Optó por sentarse en un puff verde, y una vez cómoda en el sitio, observó la portada y el título del libro seleccionado haciendo que su mente diera un salto al pasado, trayendo de regreso lo que ella tanto quería evitar.

Fue exactamente ese libro, cuya portada contenía la imagen de un edificio enorme cubierto por ventanas, lo que la había llevado hasta él hace dos años y tres meses atrás. — Justo tenía que tomar este, ¿en serio?, — se preguntó a sí misma. Uno de miles en esa estantería y parecía que la vida le estaba devolviendo lo que quería olvidar de una manera nada especial. Acarició la fría portada como si fuese el objeto más preciado del mundo y leyó su nombre en voz alta "No caigas del rascacielos". Ese, justo ese, era título que había capturado su atención el día que conoció, al menos de vista, a ese hombre. Belle paso sus dedos por el empastado, desplazándolos con delicadeza por el cartón frio y duro mientras el recuerdo del roce de su mano, y la de él, se hacía presente en su mente. En ese momento él tenía el cabello marrón oscuro casi negro, largo hasta los hombros con tonalidades de gris que disimulaban sus canas. Traje azul oscuro, sonrisa difícil de mostrar y unos ojos que guardaban una profunda tristeza.

—Disculpe, — dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ella recordó cómo su rostro había dibujado una sonrisa, haciéndola soltar el libro de manera automática sin dejar de mirarlo. Él le había devuelto la sonrisa sin pestañear.

— Es un libro hermoso, — Esas fueron las palabras que el hombre uso mientras se lo entregaba — Yo lo buscaré en otra tienda, no sé preocupe. — Había agregado limitándose a sonreírle. La castaña había notado que el desconocido no apartaba su mirada de la de ella en ningún momento. Lo que obviamente no sabía era que el hombre solo estaba admirando su hermosura guardando en su mente el color de su largo y brillante cabello chocolate, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su sonrisa, para él, perfecta.

— No hay problema, usted lo tomó primero. Por favor lléveselo. — Le había dicho ella.

La castaña sonrió ante el recuerdo del hombre tomando su mano con delicadeza y colocando el libro en ella, volviendo a sentir el tacto de ambas manos y el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Como si ese momento estuviese congelado en su mente, en sus días, en su presente.

— Es suyo. — Le había respondido el castaño quien recorría nuevamente cada facción de su rostro. Ella había notado su mirada y se había puesto nerviosa, algo que ocultó llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Él, ante el gesto le volvió a regalar una sonrisa para segundos después girar su cuerpo y salir de la librería sin decir más nada, desapareciendo de su vista, dejándola a ella con solo la mente revuelta, el corazón latiendo y su cuerpo despierto ante el contacto de sus pieles.

Belle también recordó todas las veces que había visitado la librería una y otra vez para ver si encontraba a ese misterioso hombre de nuevo. Desde el primer momento supo que él era una persona mayor, pero algo en él llamó su atención. Ella quería conocerlo, solo que nunca pensó buscar en revistas de cotilleos. Era más selecta en cuanto a lo que leía, y por eso nunca tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, lo que hizo que olvidara de él.

— Disculpe señorita — Dijo la voz de una chica que, por su uniforme, trabajaba en él lugar. — ¿Necesita ayuda? — La pregunta hizo que la castaña regresara a la realidad, sintiéndose confundida por un momento. Su recuerdo fue tan real que hasta le dolió el corazón.

— No, muchas gracias, ya me iba — Respondió ella con una sonrisa para luego caminar de regreso a la salida dejando primero el libro que había tomado en la estantería. Quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible pues no le apetecía que su mente le jugará sucio nuevamente. Ya ella no quería recordar ni siquiera el nombre de Adam Gold.

* * *

Aquí comenzamos la historia chicos! Espero que les guste. Pronto un nuevo cap.

En wattpad pueden encontrarla más adelantada.

Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	3. Encuentro

**[Gold]**

Llegó a su compañía a la misma hora de siempre, las 8:00 en punto, ni un minuto más ni un segundo menos. Apenas entró al vestíbulo su secretaria, Ruby Lucas, una chica de cabello de negro, alta, con bonito cuerpo, lo esperaba con un café y el cronograma de actividades pendientes lista para ser verificada o modificada, pues en la vida del jefe nada era seguro. Su humor era tan cambiante y su carácter tan inestable que cualquier mínimo detalle o movimiento en falso podía cambiar los planes.

— Buenos días Mr. Gold — Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir antes de seguirlo al ascensor directamente a su oficina. Ya se había acostumbrado nuevamente a no obtener respuesta por parte del castaño que, desde hacía ya tres meses había cambiado por completo. Volviéndose más frío, menos razonable y completamente repulsivo. Mientras este subía, ella iba anunciando sus compromisos:

9:00 am Reunión con los socios.

11:00 am: Entrevista con el Times Square Bullding sobre su nuevo proyecto en París.

12:30 m: Almuerzo con su papá el Sr. David Nolan

El resto de la tarde lo tiene libre tal y como lo pidió Mr. Gold. — Finalizó la peli negra con algo de nerviosismo.

El castaño ni siquiera movió su cabeza para afirmar o negar algo. Era como si nada le importa realmente. Ya en él no había sonrisa que mostrar, ni agradecimientos, ni buenos días. El jefe divertido y permisivo se había acabado. Ahora todos debían limitarse a su trabajo o acabarían despedidos.

Camino por el largo pasillo que separaba su oficina de la de su secretaria quien lo seguía muy de cerca. Se sentó en su sillón marrón girando la silla para visualizar primero su oficina divida en tres secciones, la recepción donde se encontraba y recibía a sus clientes, socios e inversionistas, la segunda, una pequeña sala con sofás donde podía sentarse a conversar o a leer, y la tercera, su área de trabajo compuesta por una computadora de última generación, impresora 3D, una Tablet exclusiva para bocetar sus ideas. Incluso tenía un pizarrón donde dibujaba las ideas más fugaces, esas que surgían en momentos inesperados y se olvidaban al instante. Continuó girando su silla hasta quedar frente a la ventana que abarcaba desde el piso hasta el techo, mostrando la hermosa vista de Boston. Disfrutó de ella por unos instantes y segundos más tarde se dirigió nuevamente a su empleada. — Ruby. — Dijo en tono serio — Prepare todo lo necesario para la reunión y desaparezca de mi vista.

La mujer movió su cabeza como señal de haber entendido y se cambió la dirección de su cuerpo para salir del lugar cuando la voz de su jefe la detuvo nuevamente. — Por cierto, Miss Lucas — Dijo levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia la esquina en la que tenía su computadora. — No me pase ninguna llamada durante todo el día, ni porque sea a el presidente de Estados Unidos ¿Entendió? —

La chica fingió una leve sonrisa y asistió nuevamente, saliendo de la oficina a hacer lo que su jefe le había pedido.

La reunión con los socios fue igual de aburrida que todas, excepto por su nuevo proyecto arquitectónico. Una nueva atracción en París cubierta de paisajes, urbanismo y entretenimiento. Una idea que apenas iba comenzando y que llevaría mucho tiempo. Era un trabajo largo, delicado, detallado y ambicioso que lo llevaría a la cima del mundo, aunque él se encontraba muy cerca pues era, actualmente, el arquitecto y empresario más famoso de todos. Su compañía era una de las mejores en el área debido a la creatividad e innovación que colocaba en cada uno de sus trabajos. Siempre había un plus en cada idea y ese era el sello original de Gold.

Después de pulir algunos detalles sobre cómo se manejaría la ubicación del lugar, el espacio a usar y una que otra idea de diseño que surgiera durante la reunión, se dirigió a su despacho. Otra aburrida entrevista para la revista más famosa de arquitectura que existía se acercaba. Él era una celebridad y eso le gustaba un poco, pero al mismo le aborrecía esa parte de la fama porque para él siempre tenía que colocar el mismo cassette, y desde hace mucho tiempo el odiaba la monotonía, la rutina, la gente guiada por las mismas palabras. Todo era diferente desde que Belle había llegado a su vida, y a pesar de que la había perdido, muchas cosas seguían tal y como ella las dejó. Él no lograba acostumbrarse a su ausencia ni a la falta de calidez de su cuerpo. Incluso a veces, creía escuchar sus palabras, su voz.

Miró su reloj, 10:58 am. Ya su secretaria estaría ultimando los detalles de su entrevista. Explicándoles el procedimiento. Nada de preguntas de su vida privada, nada que ver como la historia detrás de ese hombre exitoso. Su pasado quedaba atrás. Sólo importaba el presente y el futuro. Las únicas preguntas válidas eran las que incluían la palabra trabajo.

Dos minutos más tarde, las puertas de su oficina se abrieron para recibir a dos chicas. Una de cabello pelirrojo, blanca, ojos verdes. La otra morena, cabello largo negro y ojos marrones. Sonrío ante ellas y mientras esperaba que tomarán asiento, un recuerdo invadió su mente.

Eran exactamente las nueve de la mañana cuando la misma chica pelirroja entró, hace dos años y cinco meses atrás, en su despacho, solo que esa vez, iba acompañada de una chica de cabello chocolate. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él levemente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era ella. La chica que tanto había buscado en sus tardes visitando la librería donde la vio por primera vez. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocerlo y llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo.

— Zelena querida. Bienvenida nuevamente. — De esa manera las había recibido él, y a pesar de que hablaba con la pelirroja, sus ojos ya se habían posado en su acompañante, quien en este momento sacaba la cámara de su cartera terciada.

— Gold, te presento a Belle French, mi nueva asistente. Una chica que promete ser una muy buena y exitosa redactora para nuestra revista. — Había mencionado la periodista sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Buenos días Miss French. Es un placer conocerla. — Gold recordó como sus labios se habían movido automáticamente para colocar una sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano.

— El placer es mío Mr. Gold. – Había respondido ella sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos, haciendo que un ligero escalofrío invadiera el cuerpo nuevamente ante ese contacto.

Adam se había preguntado a si mismo ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mujer que producía ese efecto en él?, y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirándola por unos segundos, admirando su belleza, sus facciones. El recuerdo de como Belle le sonreía sin apartar la mirada de los ojos lo mantenía vivo.

—¿Iniciamos? — Había preguntado la pelirroja haciendo que sus manos se separaran.

— Iniciemos – Había agregado Belle antes de que su cara se volviera rojiza, haciéndolo sonreír a él, pues ese color natural en la castaña la hacía lucir increíblemente bien.

Gold también recordó cómo, lo que sería una aburrida entrevista sobre su trabajo, terminó siendo una obra de arte, pues Zelena había cedido su entrevista a su asistente y está había dado la talla con preguntas fuera de lo común, idiotizándolo por completo. La voz, gestos, la posición que colocaba al escribir y esa espontaneidad con la que usaba la cámara fotográfica lo habían cautivado, pues Belle no solo se había dedicado a estudiar y buscar su vida, sino que se atrevió a compararlas con cosas tan cotidianas que no podía evitar sonreír. Él todavía recordaba cada pregunta y cada respuesta de ese día.

—Dicen que su nuevo proyecto será revelador… ¿Cree que será tan exitoso cómo la llegada de la pizza?

— Probablemente si querida — Había respondido él con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a su entrevistadora. — Este nuevo proyecto requiere de un cuidado y una receta única para su éxito, y por supuesto tiene ingredientes de la mejor calidad.

— ¿Qué tiene de diferente este nuevo proyecto con el anterior? ¿Qué es lo que marca la diferencia en un proyecto arquitectónico?

— Cada proyecto tiene su toque adicional. Es como la pizza — Y nuevamente otra sonrisa inundó su cara mientras hacía referencia a su pregunta anterior. — Si siempre la preparas igual te aburrirá mientras que si le agregas un nuevo sabor, un nuevo ingrediente, algo que la haga única, seguirás amándola.

— Si pudiese entrar en la mente de algún arquitecto exitoso del pasado, ¿Qué quisiera averiguar?

— Fácil querida. Entraría en la mente del creador de la torre de piza. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando la hizo?

La entrevista fue tan amena y divertida que Gold no quería que se terminará. Esa chica lo cautivaba cada vez más. Su picardía, su forma directa de abordarlo, el interés con él que lo miraba. Estaba tan concentrado en Belle que incluso recordó como se había sorprendido cuando sus palabras dieron por finalizada la conversación.

— Una última pregunta para finalizar con nuestra entrevista Mr. Gold, — Había agregado ella — ¿Si pudiera estar en los zapatos de una persona quien sería y por qué? —

En ese momento, Adam había tenido que recapitular la pregunta varias veces en su cabeza, haciendo que hiciera silencio por unos minutos para poder pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir.

— Otra respuesta fácil querida. En los de una mujer, cualquier mujer. Me encantaría entender la mente inteligente, brillante y única que ellas poseen. — Él había dicho en esa respuesta una verdad a medias, pues él en ese momento solo quería entrar en la mente de esa hermosa chica, saber que pensaba y si tenía la oportunidad de conquistarla, por eso detalló la expresión de Belle ante su respuesta, haciéndolo percatarse de que estaba sorprendida. Lo que él obviamente no sabía, era que Belle deseaba fuertemente que la mente de la mujer en la que su entrevistado entrará fuera la de ella, pues había grabado cada detalle del hombre, guardándolo en su mente.

En esa ocasión, la entrevista terminó con un "Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo Mr. Gold" acompañado de una leve sonrisa a la que él respondió con un "Gracias a usted Miss French, por tan hermosa y única entrevista. Sin duda tiene un gran potencial" mientras la miraba a los ojos y analizaba esa perfecta mirada azulada.

Él la había observado sonrojarse ante su comentario, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas como agradecimiento, haciendo que su mundo se viniera abajo, porque Belle, sin saberlo, lo había enamorado en solo dos encuentros perfectos. Y así, sumergido en su memoria Gold se olvidó por completo de las mujeres que tenía al frente hasta que un ligero carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndolo a la realidad para encontrarse sentado nuevamente frente a él a la misma Zelena de siempre, solo que esta vez había una nueva acompañante, una chica llamada Raquel Miller.

* * *

Espero que les este este gustando la historia. No olviden dejar sus comentarios dearies. ;)


End file.
